


A Sadness Runs Through Him

by LahraTeigh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drug deal gone wrong (hinted), Each team is their own Pack, Injured Hinata Shouyou, Injured Kageyama Tobio, Injured Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kagyama blames himself, Other, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack House, Running Away, Suga is team mum, Sugamama, Team as Family, Werewolves, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: When Hinata and Yamaguchi get injured, Kageyama blames himself and thinks he should no longer still be in the Pack...





	A Sadness Runs Through Him

The team were all scattered around the hospital room, no one was saying anything. 

The atmosphere was thick.

Kageyama sighed,  
“They shouldn’t have come looking for me.” He said suddenly from the hospital bed.

Tsukishima clicked his tongue.  
“If they hadn’t gone looking for you, you might be dea-“

“Wouldn’t that have been better?” Kageyama said, causing the team mum’s eyes to tear up. 

“How can you say that?” Suga sniffled. 

“Because none of you would be here. You wouldn’t be upset and stressed, waiting for the doctor to tell you the results.”

Everyone in the room was frowning.   
How can a member of their own family possibly say that.

“Kageyama...” Came Noya’s whispered voice.

“They shouldn’t have been there...” Kageyama said again. 

Daichi sighed, walking over to the hospital bed, and sat on the edge.  
“They did what they thought was right.” He said.

Kageyama looked down at his hands as tears threatened to fall.  
“Should’ve been me.” He whispered.

Daichi shook his head, pulling the younger boy in for a hug. 

Kageyama sobbed into the Leader’s chest. Everyone else had tears in their eyes too. 

A small knock came from the door, before it opened slowly.

“Oh my...” the nurse looked around at all the sad faces. She gave a sympathetic smile.

“Both Hinata Shouyou And Yamaguchi Tadashi have come out of surgery and are both in stable conditions.”

The team cheered and cried with relief. 

“In a few days, after they’ve woken up and are completely stable, we’ll wheel them into this room for the remainder of their stay.” 

Suga smiled to the women.  
“Thank you! So much.” He wanted to hug the women, but though that might be a bit too awkward.

Kageyama didn’t celebrate his team’s enthusiasm. He was too busy thinking about the situation that SHOULD have happened...

Hinata and Yamaguchi were meant to stay at home, he should have made sure they were asleep.

Just how nosy were those bastards?! 

“We might let you get some rest for tonight, Tobio. We’ll come back in the morning, okay? Daichi will stay here with you-“ Suga started.

“No.” Kageyama shook his head.  
“I’ll be fine by myself.” 

Daichi frowned.  
“Do-do you want someone different to stay? Tsukishima-“

“-I’d rather not-“ Tsukishima interrupter.

“-or Asahi? Ennoshita?”

Kageyama shook his head.  
“No, I’m going to go to sleep now anyway. I’m see you in the morning.” He whispered.

Suga chewed his lip.  
“Well... if you’re sure...” he said.

“Anything you want me to bring from home?” Ennoshita asked. 

Kageyama shook his head.  
“No thank you.” He said.

Suga gave Kageyama a goodbye kiss on the head.  
“See you in the morning, Tobio. Text if you need anything. Or even if you just want to talk. We’re here for you...” 

Kageyama only nodded.

Suga frowned, shutting the door behind him. 

Kageyama let out a big sigh of relief. He got out of his bed and walked over to the window. He was only on the second floor. 

Maybe if he... Yes...and then he could... that would work. 

Kageyema slid open the window and squeezed his body through. He grabbed hold of the fire escape ladder that was only a few centimetres above his head 

He slid down to the ground as the ladder unhinged. 

He dust his hands on his pants and ran up the street, far away from his problems as he could. 

He needed to find a new pack, a new hom-

“Tobio?” Came Oikawa’s familiar voice.  
“What are you doing out here in the cold? And with no jacket, shoes or socks on?” Oikawa panicked at the younger boy’s stupidity. 

Kageyama looked to Oikawa and Iwaizumi, who were now both standing in front of him.

He shrugged.   
“Just...just going for a run...?” He cursed himself.

Iwaizumi frowned, his eyebrows creased.   
“You can come back to our pack house for the night. You’ll get sick if you stay out like this...” Iwaizumi said, placing his think jacket over Kageyama’s shivering shoulders. 

Oikawa frowned, taking one of Kageyama’s hands as he led the way.

Iwaizumi took hold of Kageyama’s other hand.  
“Where is the rest of your pack?” Iwaizumi asked, noticing the way Kageyama had tensed.

“Ahh, not-not sure. Sleeping. Probably. At home.” He said awkwardly, defiantly adding to the worry both of the older males were already feeling. 

When they arrived at Seijoh’s house, it was quiet... unlike the rowdy ‘party’ (AKA Tanaka and Noya) that was always at the Karasuno house.

Kageyama felt awkward as everyone’s eyes were on him. He tried to hide himself behind Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

“Tobio....” Oikawa looked to him. Kageyama wasn’t acting very ‘Kageyama’ like.

“Kunimi, Kindaichi... if you two could show him around while Iwa-Chan and I set up a spare bed, please.” Oikawa smiled.

The two younger boys both gave confused looks, but did as their leader asked. 

“We’ll start with the kitchen.” Kunimi said to Kageyama as they walked into the enormous kitchen and dining room. 

“Just help yourself. There’s water, soft drinks and milk in the fridge. Snacks in the pantry. Or fruit on the bench.” 

Kageyema nodded, indicating that he understood. 

“Down the hall and to the left is the toilet, adjacent to that is the bathroom. You look cold, you can have a shower or bath if you’d like. I’m sure me or Kindaichi would have something that fits you.” 

Kageyama mumbled a small ‘thank you.’ 

“Tobio!” Came Oikawa’s panicked voice.

The two Seijoh members rushed to their boss, dragging Kageyama along too. 

Oikawa quickly grabbed onto the younger boy when he was in arms reach.

Kageyama looked to the television where there were three photos.... Hinata, Yamaguchi, and one of him.

He tried to push himself away from Oikawa’s hold.

“Oh no you don’t, Tobio. What happened? Why are you on the news. The reporter said Shrimpy and the other one are in surgery in critical condition. And you are at the hospital with ‘minor injuries’. Please tell me.” Oikawa begged.

Kageyama cried.  
“They shouldn’t have been there...it was only meant to be me...I didn’t know they followed me out. But when the dealer saw them... he turned the gun onto them. I-I couldn’t stop it.” 

He gulped and sniffled.   
“Shouyou was shot three time and Tadashi was shot four...The team is so worried about them. It should have been me.” He sobbed.

Oikawa held Tobio closer and tighter.   
“Don’t say that, Tobio.” 

Kageyama watched as Iwaizumi walked out of the room. 

“You were in the hospital?” Kunimi asked.

Kageyama hesitantly nodded.

“We need to get you back to the hospital, Tobio. You’re injured.” Oikawa said with a frown, only just noticing the bandages that bulged out slightly from under Tobio’s shirt. 

Kageyama shook his head.  
“I was already looked over...they said it’s fine.”

Oikawa sighed, dragging Kageyama over to the large couch, pulling the younger boy into his lap.  
“Get some rest, Tobio.” 

Kageyama didn’t have to be told twice. 

He dozed off, waking when a rapid knock came rapping at the front door.

Kageyama didn’t pay much attention until he heard the frantic voice.

“Where is he?” Suga yelled, scurrying through the house.

Kageyama jumped, ready to run. But Oikawa held him in place.

“Don’t run, Tobio. It’ll be fine.” Oikawa said.

Suga swept Tobio up in a smothering embrace.   
“The hospital rang and said you were missing...But then we got the call from Iwaizumi who said you were here...far out, Tobio.” Suga places his forehead on Kageyama’s.

He was damn exhausted.   
“C’mon. Daichi is waiting for us in the car. Let’s go home, I’ll ring the hospital to tell them once we’re there.” 

Kageyama hesitantly nodded. 

“Take care, Tobio.” Oikawa said with a yawn.

The drive home was stiff...no one said anything until they got home. 

Kageyama had showered and then was hurdled into Suga and Daichi’s bed.   
“Why’d you run from the hospital?” Daichi asked.

Kageyama bit his lip.  
“They got hurt and nearly died because of me...I don’t feel like I could ever be forgiven for that. I don’t deserve to be in the pack...” he mumbled tiredly. 

“It’s alright, Kageyama. They’re both alright. They must’ve known something wasn’t right.” 

Kageyama gulped.   
“I’m sorry,” He apologised. 

Suga laid Kageyama down in between both him and Daichi.

“Get to sleep you two. It’s three AM. We’ll talk more about it in the morning.” Daich said, nuzzling the blue eyed boy’s dark hair.

Kagyama sighed. Defeated.

He closed his eyes. He was tired, but the anxiety, worry and panic had kept him from falling asleep.

But as he laid between the two pack leaders, his body relaxed and his eyes dropped without permission.


End file.
